


Don't You Ever Think Otherwise

by Jamesandthedog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But just a tiny bit, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Smut, i think, there's a bit of, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesandthedog/pseuds/Jamesandthedog
Summary: "Okay. I'm off to bed," Remus said kissing Sirius' forehead and placing his emty mug behind him on the kitchen counter. "I love you.""No, you don't."-----Sirius is pouting. Remus is leaving for a mission.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Don't You Ever Think Otherwise

"Okay. I'm off to bed," Remus said kissing Sirius' forehead and placing his emty mug behind him on the kitchen counter. "I love you."

"No, you don't."

Remus rolled his eyes. It was only then that he looked into those misty grey eyes and realised Sirius hadn't been joking. He had crossed his arms and looked as miserable as he possibly could, like an abandoned mutt on a rainy alley.

"Wh- I do. Where's this coming from?" He asked.

"You know where. I, on the other hand, do not know."

Remus stared at the pouting man in front of him.

"Right... " He sighed, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck.

His boyfriend did have a talent for being overly dramatic when he didn't get his way, and this seemed to be one of those cases. He had told Sirius about going on a solo Order mission yesterday, they had fought, yes, but Sirius had agreed on it. Now that he had had time to think about it more, something clearly bothered him. And when something bothered Sirius, he acted out instead of talking about it.

Remus gave another soft kiss on Sirius' forehead, then one on his temple.

"Just because I can't tell you what Dumbledore wants me to do, doesn't mean I don't love you", he pointed out.

"It does when you decide to leave me for fuck knows how long," Sirius grunted wrapping his arms around Remus' back and burying his face in his boyfriend's neck.

Remus held him a little tighter, letting his chin rest on Sirius' head and pressing his lips together. He didn't fancy the thought of going on this mission either, but it was something that needed to be done. Something that only a werewolf could pull off.

The whole mission seemed disgusting, Remus couldn't really think of the things he might have to do, the monster he needed to be to convince the werewolves to take their side in the war. The whole thing made him nauseous, and leaving Sirius when he acted out like this made it worse. If Remus was going to lose his humanity and be the beast he hid inside for fuck knew how long, he needed to know at least his heart was going to be fine at home. To know that Sirius was going to be fine.

"Will you stop loving me then, when I go?" Remus asked.

Sirius hugged him tighter and muttered his answer against Remus' neck, "No, but I'm not the arse who's leaving."

"I'm leaving, but I'm not leaving you. You do know that, right?"

Sirius didn't answer, just sighed deeply - too deeply. He was being dramatic, but Remus could see through it. Sirius hated Remus going on this mission, he hated the idea of his boyfriend doing something dangerous alone but the most he hated the feeling of being left behind. Abandoned. Feeling like he wasn't worth keeping around because his own fucking family hadn't given a shit. Left to live alone in their apartment, not knowing if he'd ever see Remus again.

No, Remus wouldn't leave Sirius like that, never like that.

"I love you, baby," Remus said wrapping his arms around Sirius so he could fully hug him.

No answer, just a little sniff against the skin on his neck.

"I love you, and I'll come back as soon as I can," Remus said and kissed the top of Sirius's head.

No answer.

"I love you every day," Remus said again, lifting his boyfriend up in his arms.

"I love you every second of every moment," he said as he started carrying Sirius to their bedroom.

Somewhere along the way Sirius' hands found Remus' hair, and he let out a deep growl-like groan against Remus' neck, something between frustration and lust that Remus had learned to know so well. It made Remus hum, it made him feel like Sirius was becoming Sirius again.

"I love you so fucking much," he said as he let Sirius slowly fall on their bed topping him.

Sirius' hands found the skin under the sweater and pulled Remus closer, their bodies nearly touching each other. Remus didn't let them, and Sirius' desperately arching hips were left to seek touch. Remus brushed a strand of black hair off his boyfriend's face and, with a grin, raised an eyebrow at him. It provoked another frustrated groan out of Sirius.

"I love you," Remus whispered kissing his cheek, then working all the way from his cheekbone to his lips as Sirius tried unsuccessfully to get rid of Remus' sweater.

Remus' lips on his made it harder for Sirius keep on pouting. He didn't answer the kiss, but Remus saw he had hard time trying not to smile as he gave up with the sweater and moved to pulling Remus' hips against his own - Remus didn't let him do that either, not yet. Sirius' arm wandered towards his own crotch, but before he could have the relief he was looking for, Remus grabbed a hold of his wrist and, after a little wrestling, managed to pin both of Sirius' hands above his head. It got both of them a little out of breath, Sirius whining and squirming under Remus.

"I love you," Remus repeated, gently biting his boyfriend's lower lip. "Don't you ever think otherwise."

Sirius arched his hips one more time, still not being able to reach Remus' and get the friction he desperately needed.

"I don't," he finally breathed, giving up on pouting because he had much more intriguing thoughts running around his mind.

The words got Remus smiling. He kissed Sirius, and Sirius kissed him back with all he had. Sirius' arms, released, wrapped around Remus' neck, one hand finding a fistful of his golden hair and pulling gently. Finally, Remus pushed down, rocking his hips against Sirius' making both of them moan.

"I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
